Heights
by blumoone
Summary: Pam thinks its high time Tara had her first flying lesson but her progeny is hell bent on keeping her feet on the ground where they belong. Can her Maker convince her otherwise?


**A/N: Oh how I've missed you guys! I'm so sorry that I kept you all waiting with an update for Anticipation. I promise you all one is definitely coming but I couldn't get this little ditty out of my head for the past couple weeks and I just had to write it down and post it for your reading pleasure. It's a short and sweet little one shot featuring our favorite couple and one of the many cute moments I imagine them to have during their eternity together. As always I ask that you pen a few lines (or more) of your thoughts after reading. Your reviews most certainly make my day!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Maybe this is a little hard for that pretty blonde head of yours to process so lemme say it again, my feet are stayin' right here on the good ol' ground fuck you very much," Tara groused, her arms folded tightly beneath her breasts, feet planted shoulder width apart as she cocked a dark brow, daring Pam to tell her otherwise.

Her Maker chuckled softly as tones of underlying nervousness and apprehension permeated the bond that had steadily pulsed between them for nearly a quarter of a century."Don't tell me you never conquered a fear of heights," she drawled, "That's one particular human fear that I could never wrap my mind around."

"Uh-huh," countered Tara with a smirk, "Same way I can't wrap my mind around your fear of Mickey Mouse but y'know what? I took it for what it was and you don't see me tryin' to drag your ass to Disneyland against your will to meet the guy do you?"

"Hey, mice aren't supposed to be life sized or wear shoes and gloves or contain pedophilic men under their skin. Don't change the subject."

"Ain't no subject to change. I'm not doin' it. Simple."

The younger vampire didn't plan on budging either even as Pam shook her head and placed a hand on her hip in annoyance. Who needed flying lessons anyway? From what she'd heard most vampires never mastered the skill and to hell with all the boring Godric's bloodline and being from greatness bullshit. She could run faster than a cheetah and could lift Mt. Everest over her head if she wanted to. The fuck she needed to sprout wings for?

"I could just command you, you know that?" Pam threatened, her sapphire eyes narrowing behind her heavy lashes, "We're wasting time as it is."

"You wouldn't dare," Tara muttered with a scowl. The only time the 'As Your Maker I Command You' card was even allowed on the table was in the bedroom and _that _would make for some pretty interesting nights but not right now.

Pam, growing bored with the back and forth, vamp sped to her progeny. "Give me your hand."

"Pam I'm serious I don't want t – "

"Just trust me, all right," the blonde said softly, leaning forward to press red stained bee-stung lips against a smooth night kiss cheek, "Please."

Tara shuddered at the contact, her stomach doing somersaults in response to her Maker's proximity. Even after twenty-five years it never ceased to amaze her how much Pam affected her. Despite the time nothing had dulled, nothing had grown mundane and almost against her own volition, her hand found itself encased in one of soft, lily white.

Focusing her energy Pam slowly levitated them skyward. The moment she felt her feet leave the safety and security of the earth, Tara gasped sharply, her obsidian eyes snapping shut. The blonde slipped her other hand around her progeny's waist, pulling the younger vampire closer to her as she continued the ascent, quickly passing the tops of the trees that surrounded the clearing, cerulean eyes cast towards the star filled heavens. Tara trembled in her Maker's arms, her grip tightening as she felt them rise ever higher.

"Open your eyes," Pam said softly, bringing them both to a stalled hover, her arms supporting the weight of her now rigid progeny.

"Nuh-uh bitch," Tara bit out through clenched teeth, "Now that I ain't doin'."

The older vampire leaned forward to nuzzle gently against Tara's pulse point, causing the younger vampire to toss her head back with a shuddering gasp, her fangs dropping with a sharp snap. "Go on, then," Pam murmured as soothing as a caress, "I've got you and I don't plan on letting go."

Ebony eyelids fluttered open and the first thing dark irises took in were the millions upon millions of stars seemingly embedded in the velvety darkness of the night sky. The view was utterly arresting made even more beautiful by her vampire vision. She could see each of the constellations perfectly, pink, violet, and indigo clouds of nebulae, and the waxing moon in all her creamy silver glory. But then dark eyes fell upon eyes fashioned from the deepest of blues and the sight of the Heavens paled terribly in comparison for there was nothing more beautiful to Tara than a tumble into the depths of her Maker's eyes. She completely forgot the weightlessness in her body and the lack of support beneath her feet as the lingering nervousness slowly bled away.

"Pretty huh?" Pam crooned with a pleased with herself smirk, concentrating on bringing them both to a slow descent.

"Yeah you are," Tara replied without hesitation evoking a soft giggle from her Maker, the sound shooting straight to the place where her heart used to beat.

"Flatterer," the blonde shot back with a playful roll of her eyes, her accent slipping slightly the way it did when she was too drunk off of her progeny's nearness to focus on it.

Tara pressed her lips to bee-stung ones as the tips of their toes came in contact with the cold dewy grass, the firmness of the earth now a harsh contrast to the floating feel of the night air. "That was aight," she murmured with wry grin, "Guess we'll be takin' that trip to Disneyland huh?"

Pam snorted as she twirled a lock of her progeny's hair around her long index finger, "Not a fucking chance."


End file.
